kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Father Crime
| Storyboarder(s) = Alice Herring, Shane Zalvin | Supervisor(s) = Gabe Swarr, Bret Haaland, Randy Dormans | Cast list = FatherCrimeCast.jpg | Previous = Hall of Lame | Next = Monkey in the Middle | Poll = What did you think about "Father Crime"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Father Crime" is the twenty-fifth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis When Shifu's father returns to the Jade Palace, Po thinks the family reunion will be so sweet. He soon learns that Shifu and his father don't get along. Summary and Tigress discovering Shirong is Shifu's father]] As Po and Tigress are walking through the woods, they overhear a confrontation and investigate. It turns out that an old man is being menaced by the Croc Bandits, and the two warriors quickly go to his aid. After a quick battle-during which the stranger displays some Kung fu skill of his own-the crocs retreat. The stranger then introduces himself to his two rescuers as Shirong, Shifu's father, much to Po's excitement. Upon their arrival at the Jade Palace, however, Shifu is far from thrilled to see his father, whom he outs to his students as a conman and thief. After some persuasion by Po, Shifu agrees to allow Shirong to stay the night on the condition that he leave first thing in the morning. Po then takes Shirong to his room, only to overhear sounds of a struggle. Reentering the room he finds it in shambles with Shirong gone, and alerts the other masters. To his disbelief, Shifu refuses to take the matter seriously, thoroughly convinced that Shirong is attempting to trick them. Unbeknownst to them, Shifu is correct, as Shirong has struck a deal with the Croc Bandits' boss Tong Fo, planning to lure Po to him as payment for Shirong's attempt to scam Tong Fo. Shifu then reveals to Po the unfortunate story of his relationship with Shirong, which involved Shifu taking part in Shirong's deceits before being left sitting at the top of the Jade Palace steps. Shirong has returned since only to continually lie and deceive, which Po takes as evidence of Shirong's care for his son, as "he could steal anywhere." Po then gives Shifu a gold locket left behind by Shirong, which proves to contain a picture of Shifu. Po then sets out alone to rescue Shirong only to find Tigress, who admits that she has undertaken the same unauthorized mission. To the surprise and horror of Shirong, Shifu is the first to arrive to his rescue only to be captured by Tong Fo, with Tigress and Po running into similar trouble upon their arrival. However, Shirong comes to the aid of his son and Shifu's students, freeing Shifu before joining him in a tag-team battle with Tong Fo. Upon the crime lord's defeat, Shirong returns briefly to the Jade Palace with his son, who returns the locket with a new portrait of the two together. After apologizing for his past misdeeds, Shirong departs—only to steal Shifu's coin purse as he's leaving. Voice cast * as Po * as Shifu / Gahri * as Tigress * as Fung / Lo * as Tong Fo * as Shirong Gallery Images Father crime 1.png|Shirong surrounded by crocodile bandits Father crime 3.png|Tong Fo capturing Shifu Father crime 4.png|Shifu and his father posing after defeating Tong Fo View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 1 episodes